


[Podfic] So This is Brunch

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p>
  <i>Sam's officially the last one out of bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So This is Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So This Is Brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149250) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Rating** : PG-13 / Teen

  
 **Length** : 7 minutes

  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-this-is-brunch)


End file.
